Return to Mirkwood
by Golden stars light your way
Summary: After the ring is destroyed, Legolas begins to miss Mirkwood, but he knows that he can't return... (This only really makes sense if you have seen the lotr and the hobbit movies by the way) All lotr/hobbit characters were created by JRR Tolkien and Tauriel created by Peter Jackson. Goladrin is my own character. This is my first fanfiction soI hope you like and enjoy the story :)
1. Chapter 1

I would like to say a big thankyou to 'LadyJoselyn' for helping me out and helping to improve my story- you've helped to make my story even better. Thankyou :)

* * *

Return to Mirkwood

Chapter 1

Legolas stood on the balcony of the castle of Gondor, looking out over the kingdom, the moon lit up the lands with a silver glow. It reminded him of his home, when he would sit for hours at his window, just looking out over the forests and listening to the night. But he knew that it was not his home anymore. He turned as he heard footsteps behind him, it was Gimli, his best friend.

"What are you doing out here at this hour lad? You will catch a chill!" He said to the elf. Legolas did not want to lie to his friend, but he turned to the dwarf and explained that he was in need of fresh air.

Gimli smiled, "Aragorn is holding a feast tonight, he wishes us to be his honoured guests" he explained. Legolas sighed and dismissed his troubled thoughts, he left the balcony and returned to his quarters. It had been only a few weeks after the destroying of the ring and the falling of Sauron, the hobbits had returned to the shire and all was well.

The two friends were staying in Gondor, as King Aragorn's guests, they had many great feasts and talked of all the adventures they had had together. In the joy and laughter of the feast, Legolas forgot his earlier thoughts. He and his friends talked far into the night, he watched as Aragorn and the lady Arwen danced, and listened to the music of men. He had been away from Mirkwood too long; the music there was like none other in Middle Earth, but he blocked his memories from his head as he knew he could not ever return.

They stayed in Gondor for months, with Aragorn and Arwen but soon they felt it was time to move on,

"We shall go to The Shire, to visit the hobbits!" Gimli declared one day. Legolas strongly agreed, for he had begun to miss the joyfulness of his old friends.

So, they bid their fairwells to the king; their best friend. The lady Arwen gave them parting gifts, so they could remember Gondor forever more. An axe of silver and gems for the brave, strong dwarf, and two elvish knives for her fellow elf.

"Thankyou," they bowed to the king and queen, they shook their heads,

"It is us who must thank you, without you there would have been no victory " Aragorn knelt down infront of Gimli; so he was just the dwarf's hight, and embraced him in a hug. The dwarf felt a sad pain that he was finaly to leave one of his closest friends, but he knew that Gondor would be in safe hands with Aragorn as king.

Then he rose and stood in front of Legolas. "My friend and my brother, I have known you for nearly my whole life, I am sad to finally see you go" Grief was strong in his voice as he pulled the elf into a long embrace, he did not let him go.

"A brother you have been to me too, i am sure that Gondor will find a great king in you" The elf was suprised to find that he felt tears building up in his eyes as Aragorn finally moved away.

"Come" said Arwen; the king and his queen led them down glittering white marble steps, leading to the stables. A regal white stallion stood in the centre clearing,

"He is for you" Arwen gestured to the handsome horse. Legolas and Gimli both approached the stallion and they stroked and petted it fondly.

"Why, he is beautiful!" Legolas said, "what is his name?"

Aragorn stepped forwards and placed a hand on the horse's face "He is yours, therefore you can decide"

The elf and the dwarf wondered if there was a name worthy of the mighty stallion, suddenly Gimli perked up "His name will be Haldir, in honour of our fallen friend" Aragorn and Legolas agreed strongly with their friend, Haldir had tragically died in the battle of Helms Deep, but it was thanks to him that they won the battle; he had brought an army of elves to their aid.

Aragorn and Arwen said their last fairwells as the two friends rode off towards The Shire. Gimli felt great sadness in leaving Aragorn as they galloped out of the kingdom, he saw his own sadness reflected in his friends eyes. The two friends and Haldir journeyed far to The Shire, through forests and valleys, but they had no trouble with orcs or alike- Middle Earth was safe once again. Although, neither had been best pleased with the barman at The Prancing Pony, when they reached Bree, he had laughed at the odd pair

" Well, I say! If I ever saw a stranger sight" he chuckled. Gimli scowled and he was sure he heard Legolas muttering elvish insults at the rude man. But eventually they told him that they were close friends with the king of Gondor and the man did not say another word and permitted them to stay, with his most sincere apologies.

The next morning the friends bid their thanks to the barman, the quarrel of the day before was forgotten, for they were to see their old friends very soon so they were high spirited and joyful. They went to Haldir who had been staying in the inn stables, he was happy to see them.

"Come Haldir, we are to see our old friends Sam and Frodo, Merry and Pippin." Gimli declared as he mounted the stallion. Haldir must've detected his friends's haste for he quickly ran, like the winds of the high mountains. Neither the dwarf or the elf were prepared for Haldirs sudden take off; they were both thrown from the horse. They thanked that the weather had not been bad for the ground they fell upon would've been a cold mud. But it was only dust and stones, although that was more painful then mud.

Gimli sat himself up and quickly looked around, for fear that someone had seen the clumsy accident. He rubbed his nose as he had fallen on his face, and began to dust his once clean beard. He heard a groan and turned around, he laughed at his companion, who did not appear hurt. Legolas picked himself up and picked up his arrows that had fallen from his back. He looked up as Gimli laughed more, he glared at his friend who found the fall amusing. But as he was about to stomp over to his friend he was knocked down by Haldir, who had finally realised that his companions were no longer with him. The horse nuzzled his face and Legolas gently petted him, whispering elvish words to him. Gimli ran over and hugged the stallion "Silly lad!" he chuckled. Haldir twisted around and pushed his face to the dwarf, Gimli laughed happily. Soon, the three friends were back on their way.

* * *

"Hey Pippin! Catch this!" Yelled Merry as he threw an apple to him.

They were sat outside their house, with Frodo, and Sam's family. It had only been a while since the ring was destroyed, but now it seemed like nothing bad had ever happened.

"Woah! Careful!" Sam shouted, as the apple wizzed just past his face.

"Sorry!" Called Pippin.

Frodo and Sam were sat nearby, along with Sam's wife and his daughter Elanor. They did not ever speak of the perilous journey they had faced together; even thinking of it caused pain.

"Oh Sam," said Frodo, "I am glad that Middle Earth is safe now" Sam turned to his friend and hugged him tightly, but before he could reply Merry and Pippin requested them join their game.

So it was that six hobbits could be seen throwing and catching an apple around a small garden, as the sun rose high in the clear sky. Soon, young Elanor became tired, Sam kissed her cheek goodbye as her mother carried her home. The apple game continued for a long time more.

"Hey! See if you can catch this then!" Sam yelled to Pippin. He hurled the apple far over Pippins head, the young hobbit tripped in his attempt to catch it. They all laughed, until they realised that apple was zooming towards the window of old Digory, the smiles quickly left their faces as they new that Digory would not be pleased for the smashing of his window. The hobbits looked on in horror as the apple neared the window. Suddenly an arrow struck the flying apple away from the window. They reached it as it dropped limply to the ground, the arrow still embeded in the apple.

" I know of one who can make a shot like that" Merry grinned, so did his companions for they knew who he spoke of.

They looked up to see the magnificent white stallion and their old friends beaming back at them. They dismounted their horse and strode over to the hobbits, where they were welcomed with hugs and greetings. "Ah! I see that you are all up to your old tricks!" Gimli boomed. "We have missed you so, friends" said Frodo "And us the same, mellon nin" said Legolas, his bow still in his hand.

Frodo led his guests inside his house, it was warm and inviting to the long traveled pair. Gimli found the hobbit hole perfect for him, he was only a little taller than the hobbits, but Legolas had to stoop down just to enter the door

."Ow!" He exclaimed as his head hit the door frame.

"Oh, please do take a seat!" Called Frodo from his kitchen.

Legolas perked up at the sound of the loud voice; he again hit his head. He turned a corner and saw that the three hobbits and Gimli were seated around a large wooden table. He sat himself next to Sam, across from Gimli. Frodo brought out plates filled with foods of all delight, they ate and talked for a long time. They told the hobbits of their stay at Gondor and Haldir, who was now quietly grazing in Frodo's garden. They showed them their gifts from lady Arwen.

"Wow, this is beautiful" Exclaimed Merry as he held Gimli's jeweled axe. He ran his hand over the emeralds and rubies, marvelling at their beauty.

Pippin held one of the elvish knives, while Sam held the other. "They are so light!" Said Sam, as he pretended to slice at an enemy.

* * *

The red of the sun lit up the sky, as it set behind the hills. Legolas was tending to Haldir, he whispered to him in elvish, telling him about the brave elf he was named after. He silenced as he heard someone open the door of the house. It was Frodo.

He walked over to the elf, and helped him brush the horse's coat, but of course being a hobit he could not reach high.

"You look troubled, dear friend" Said Frodo, peering his head around the huge stallion.

Legolas's voice was quiet as he replied, not looking up. "I miss my home"

Frodo walked around Haldir and looked up at the elf, he saw a deep sadness in his blue eyes.

"Then, why don't you go back? You are the prince after all!

I am not permitted to enter Mirkwood, I can never go back there." Legolas turned away, Frodo heard the grief in his friend's voice.

"Do you miss your father?" He asked, cautiously.

Legolas turned, and Frodo was shocked to see a tear falling down his friend's face. The elf knelt down infront of him and Frodo could see he was trying hard not to let another tear fall.

He took the elf's hands, "Go to him" Whispered the wise hobbit. Legolas nodded

"Thank you, mellon nin" then he stood and walked back to the hobbit hole.


	2. Chapter 2

Return to Mirkwood

Chapter Two

Legolas walked back inside the hobbit hole, he felt weak and cold. He slamed the door behind him, he hadn't meant to but the sound echoed around the house. The hobbits and Gimli seemed to have been in the middle of a game that involved tosing plates from one side of the room to another. They gave him strange looks and a plate smashed to the ground. Legolas felt as if the hobbit house was caving in on him, everything began to spin, he felt like he was being swept away by a rushing river. He grasped for the door handle behind him and fell back through the door.

It was raining hard, but Legolas didn't care,. He sat on the top step leading to the house, his face buried in his hands.

"There there lad, old friend what bothers you?" Legolas looked up; he had not heard Gimli approach.

"I wish to return home, but I cannot ever go there again" A tear ran down his cheek as he faced his friend, it quickly mixed with the rain drops falling heavily on his face.

The dwarf gently brushed the tear away, "why not, friend?" He asked.

Legolas felt a great pain as he remembered the past. He did not answer Gimli, but simply laid his head on his shoulder. Gimli did not question further but stayed with his friend until the sun began to rise over the hills the next morning.

* * *

Legolas finally rose, and stepped inside the hobbit hole- the smell of cooking washed over him as he entered. Merry and Pippin spotted him, nervous looks spread on their faces.

"I am sorry for yesterday, I did not mean to ruin your game" He said, quietly.

The two hobbits rushed to the elf and hugged him tightly. "Frodo told us what is troubling you " Sam said, as he and Frodo appeared from the next room.

Legolas was about to speak, but Gimli entered, his face was filled with sadness. "If you wish to leave for Mirkwood, I will not stop you lad." Legolas held the dwarf tightly,

"Please, I wish you to accompany me Gimli." He felt more tears welling up in his eyes.

"Of course I will lad." Replied the saddened dwarf, a laughing hint shone in his eyes as he knew that they would, once again, be going on another adventure.

The golden sun was beginning to rise as they mounted the mighty stallion once again. The hobbits said their farewells to the travelling pair , as they rode into the sunrise.

Gimli and Legolas did not speak as they left The Shire. They soon reached the borders of Bree, they stopped to plan their route.

"We should go to Rivendell," Said Legolas finally. Gimli did not answer but just nodded his head.

"We must travel through the mountains also" The elf spoke as if in a trance; there was not emotion to his voice.

"Yes, yes we should" agreed Gimli, "night is falling, we should rest"

"We will make camp here tonight, I do not fancy entering a noisy town." Legolas breathed.

They left Haldir to roam the woods as they lit a warming fire, but no matter how hot it got it would not melt the icy grip around Legolas's heart. The two friends laid down on the soft earth, and fell asleep under the deep blue of the night sky.

* * *

Gimli woke, he looked up and saw that it was still night, the stars beamed down at him and the moon illuminated the tops of the trees. He knew that something had woken him, but he did not know what. He saw that Legolas was nowhere to be seen, so he stood and went to look for his friend, afraid that he had done something rash in his difficult time.

He quietly crept past the sleping Haldir and followed a path through the trees.

Then he heard faint noises, a quiet melody. He listened and followed the sweet song, he walked around a large, old tree and the sight he saw almost shattered his heart. The golden haired elf was leaning his head against the trunk of a tree, his back was to Gimli but he knew his friend was weeping silently.

Legolas was singing an elvish song, the dwarf did not understand it but he heard the sadness and dispair within it.

He listened for a while but then he heard the quiet voice suddenly stop, only a choking sound emitted from the elf's mouth as his song turned to a river of tears. Gimli watched his friend collapse to the ground, his head buried deep in his arms.

The dwarf had never before seen such an upset being, he did not know what to do. He slowly began to walk away, but stopped when Legolas's muffled voice called him back.

"Please, mellon nin, do not leave me."

Gimli stiffened; his friend's grief reflected in his heart, he could not bare to see his friend like this. He slowly approached his weeping friend, sat beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hush now lad, I am here." Comforted the dwarf

Legolas slowly raised his head; tears flowing from his blue eyes, there were lines where they had fallen upon his face, which was now red and sore. Gimli wiped the tears from his friend's face and took his hand in his.

"Legolas," he said softly, "are you sure that you want to go to Mirkwood?"

Legolas turned to him and spoke in almost a whisper, his gaze was fixed on something far in the distance, something only he could see. His eyes were clouded and dull, they no longer shone.

"I did something that greatly upset my father, many years ago, even before I joined the quest for the ring." He stopped as a great pain erupted inside him.

"Hush, you do not need to say, if it causes much pain," Said Gimli, still holding his friend close.

Legolas shook his head and continued.

"I was to lead a scout patrol, to assess a group of deadly spiders in the forest. I was told not to try and fight them, and I agreed with this. But when we got there, there were many more spiders than anticipated and they ambushed us. Many brave elves died in the attack, including my father's brother and his best friend."

A single silver tear rolled down his cheek. "He blamed me for the deaths, for he believed that I had led an attack on the spiders myself, his grief was overwhelming, so he did not let me explain."

He stopped, trying to force his last words from his mouth. "So my father, my king- "

Gimli realised that Legolas had corrected himself as though his father no longer meant anything to him. His friends next words were filled with so much grief and sorrow that the dwarf had to look away for a moment.

"He banished me from Mirkwood forever, never to enter his relms again."

Gimli looked on, shocked. All this time through the war of the ring, even when they first met at the council, Legolas had been carrying the weight of his banishment with him. He was suprised to feel anger building up inside of him.

"We will go to Mirkwood! And we will change your father's mind!" He declared.

Legolas looked around at his friend, an almost worried looked upon his tear stained face. He simply hugged Gimli tightly, then walked away, back to the camp.


	3. Chapter 3

Return to Mirkwood

Chapter Three

A dark shape lumbered through the forest, the trees reached out on every side with thin, gnarled fingers. The moon was choked by thick cloud, no light reached the leafy ground but the cruel glint of the icy stars. The figure reached a deep cave and entered. Along the walls of the cavern were firey torches, but even their bright flames did not brighten the darkened atmosphere.

"My lord Nima, " The figure approached another, who was shrouded in the shadows of a small, high roofed cavern. He turned, "My lord," He repeated, bowing low to the ground. "The elves still know nothing of our presence, but they have many guards." His voice rasped and gurgled, like a thick bog of mud and slime. His superior answered slowly.

"Good Ohla, don't worry about the guards, we will send a patrol to distact them while we send our army to take over the kingdom." His voice was deep and rough, the harsh sound echoed through the cave.

"And what of the elven king?" He asked.

Ohla grinned, an ugly, menicing grin, "Even he does not suspect our presence in the forest, and with his only heir banished we will soon rule over Mirkwood."

Nima and Ohla laughed, the thick gurgling cackle could be heard throughout the twisted maze of caves, filled with orcs preparing for battle...

* * *

The warm, bright sun beat down on the three travelers as they rode over hills and through bubbling streams. It had been a few days since Legolas had told Gimli his story, not a word had been spoken about it since. But Gimli was glad that his friend no longer showed any signs of defeat - he knew how sick elves could become if their hearts became drowned with sadness.

They had not talked much, only to decide which path to take and when to stop. Soon they reached a large grassy field, the sun was high in the clear sky and it made the green grass even more beautiful.

Haldir instantly stopped walking to graze, he had never tasted grass so sweet. Gimli and Legolas took Haldir's sadle and bridle off him, then went to sit under the shade of a tall tree.

"Ahh," Gimli breathed, "what a lovely day it is laddy!"

"Yes, yes it is." Legolas agreed.

Suddenly Haldir gave a loud snort and began rolling happily in the grass.

Gimli laughed "Silly lad!" He called.

Legolas smiled and for the first time in a long time he laughed. It felt good to laugh, it felt as though all his worries had simply tumbled away.

As the sun slowly moved across the sky the two friends laughed and chatted, just as they had used to do.

"Hey Gimli!" Legolas took his bow from his back and handed it to the dwarf, "Have a go at shooting an arrow!" They both knew it was a crazy idea but they hadn't had this much fun for a long time.

Legolas knelt down and helped Gimli pull back the bow, it was almost as tall as the dwarf! They aimed at the trunk of the tall tree. The dwarf took aim and fired the arrow.

It wizzed precariously through the air, it went straight through a clump of low hanging leaves, taking half of them with it! Then it bounced off in the other direction, Legolas nimbly ducked down as the arrow zoomed over his head and planted its self in the ground.

"Ooh!" Gimli exclaimed, "Sorry! I think I'll leave it to the elves."

They laughed and laughed, soon joyful tears were falling down Gimli's cheeks.

As the sky darkened they decided it was time to swiftly move on. "We should make Rivendell before nightfall if we hurry." Said Legolas, mounting the horse.

* * *

They arrived at the elven city very soon, and were greeted well by Lord Elrond.

"Hello my friends! It is nice to see you again!" He led them into a pavillion and seated them at a table. Soon the table was laiden with foods of all kinds, they all had a magnificent feast.

Haldir was placed in the great stables along with many elven horses, he soon got to know them well.

"How is my Arwen?" Asked Elrond after their feast, he missed her greatly, he knew that his two friends had been staying with the king. "I was planning to visit Gondor very soon" He added, taking a sip from his sparkling goblet.

"She is well, i'm sure she will be delighted by your visit." Replied Legolas. He hoped that Elrond did not ask them of the nature of their visit; for he would never permit them to continue to Mirkwood. But as soon as he thought this Elrond did indeed ask why they were there.

"So, what brings you two to Rivendell then?" He asked, curious.

Legolas flashed Gimli a glance, he understood that the elf meant for him not to say their destination, so the dwarf kept silent.

"Uuhh.. um, we are simply travelling, you know visiting old friends and stuff." Legolas knew his answer was lame and Elrond guessed exactly what they were hiding.

"You cannot go back there Legolas, you know that." Said Elrond seriously.

Legolas lowered his head, but he still felt the wise elf's gaze burning into him.

"I have to, and not just for my father." Said Legolas quietly, not raising his head.

Gimli wondered what else his friend was missing, and why he hadn't told him, the dwarf was beginning to feel a bit frightened as the two elves began to quarrel.

Elrond answered, a hint of understanding in his voice, "You miss her, mellon nin, don't you?" Legolas looked up, he was surprised that Elrond knew who he was speaking of.

"I know a great many things Legolas," He said, feeling his friend's confusion. "But do you really think they would welcome you back with open arms?!" Elrond spoke harshly, he feared for his friend's safety, but a strange anger was slowly creeping over him.

"Even if she does, many will not. It is not your home anymore, and you are no longer their prince! "

The reality hit Legolas, like an arrow to his heart. He could not bare it any longer; he stood, his chair flying back behind him, his golden plate falling to the ground with a loud thud. He left the pavilion without a word.

Gimli stood to go after his friend.

"Sit Gimli, leave him for now," Said Elrond, a hint of regret in his voice.

Gimli nodded and sat back in his seat. He stared at his plate, he looked at the reflection of the gleaming white pillars, a single green plant was twisted around one of them. He sighed, then Elrond spoke again.

"He is a very troubled elf, I am glad that he has a friend like you to help him through."

Gimli smiled "yes, i am glad that he is my friend." He sighed again, "I wish that all his troubles would simply disappear."

Elrond nodded solemly, his eyes distant. Then he looked up, all deep thoughts forgotten; "Gimli, let me show you to your chambers," and he led the dwarf out of the pavillion.

* * *

Legolas felt drowned by grief, Elrond's harsh words had brought the elf back to the reality that he would never be able to go home, he paused for a second. 'But it is no longer my home' he said to himself.

He realised that he was walking to the stables, he turned a corner and entered Haldir's stall. He gently stroked the stallion, he told him of his troubles.

"Oh Haldir," he whispered, "I miss them so much, especially her..." His voice trailed off as he thought of the beautiful she elf whom he still loved, even after all the years he had not seen her.

"But she never loved me Haldir, she chose a dwarf instead of me. But if she was happy then I was happy, that was all that mattered." He pressed his face to Haldir's flank, the horse neighed softly; he couldn't understand his elven friend but he knew he was deeply troubled. Legolas wrapped his arms around Haldir and hugged him tightly.

"Legolas?" Someone called his name, he knew it was Elrond, he kept his face buried in Haldir's warm body.

"Goheno nin, Legolas" Elrond said quietly, slowly approaching the silent elf. Legolas still did not look up. Elrond placed a hand lightly on his shoulder.

"I suppose," Elrond said, a slight hint of laughter in his voice, "we better supply you with some traveling provisions, its a long way to Mirkwood." He smiled as he saw the look of astonishment on Legolas's face.

"You mean it?!" Beamed the overjoyed elf "Oh thankyou mellon nin!" He pulled Elrond into a tight hug.

"But Legolas," Elrond looked Legolas straight in the eye, "it will be dangerous, maybe even more so for Gimli, you know how the elves of Mirkwood feel towards the dwarves."

Legolas was about to reply when he heard a booming voice,

"There's nothing an old dwarf can't handle!" It was Gimli. Legolas rushed to his friend, he was glad to have the company of the dwarf.

"I will help you through this laddy," Said Gimli, a smile spread under his long beard.

"Ni lassui, ni lassui Gimli," he said as he hugged him, he turned to Elrond.

"We shall leave in the morning."


	4. Chapter 4

Return to Mirkwood

Chapter 4

Nima sensed the presence of someone approaching his cavern, he knew who it was. Ohla entered the dark, stone room.

"You summoned me, my lord," He rasped.

Nima looked down at the bowing Orc, his face twisted into a broken smile

"How are my soldiers doing, Ohla?" He asked, a small hint of excitment in his crackling voice.

"They will be ready soon my lord, the elves will not stand a chance against us!"

Nima grinned, showing his rotting teeth. Then Ohla asked him a question

"What do we do after we have destroyed the elves?"

Nima laughed, it sounded like metal scraping on metal. "After the elves are dead, or they have fled, we will kill the king. We will show all of Middle Earth that we are not afraid, Sauron may have fallen but we are still strong!" He gave a triumphant yell, filling every tunnel with a battle cry.

* * *

"Be safe, and galu mellon nin," Elrond wished the pair good luck as they got Haldir ready for the long journey.

"Those mountains are very dangerous, please be careful," He told Legolas, he was scared for the younger elf. He turned to Gimli, making sure that Legolas was out of earshot.

"Gimli, take care of Legolas, make sure he doesn't carry his heavy burden always, it is dangerous for elves to become saddened." Elrond remembered how Arwen had suffered greatly from worry for Aragorn.

The dwarf nodded solemly, "Aye, I will be with him always."

"Gimli!" They both turned as Legolas called for his companion. The dwarf mounted the white stallion and began to adjust his jeweled axe, on his belt. Legolas turned, about to pull himself onto the horse but a hand on his arm stopped him. He turned to Elrond.

"Legolas, be careful, an ngell nîn." Worry and concern was all emotion his words contained.

"Do not fear, we shall be safe." And without another word he pulled himself onto the stallion and they rode away, out of Rivendell.

* * *

The sun had risen high, and Gimli was feeling very bored, everything had been so confusing to him, but he dared not ask the question he longed to be answered. But soon, his curiosity got the better of the dwarf.

"Who is this 'she' you spoke of lad?" He asked, Legolas turned his head a little and Gimli saw a pained expression on his friend's face. Gimli suddenly felt bad that he had asked.

"Her name is Tauriel, she is captain of the guard" he paused, "I love her, I always have but she never felt the same way."

Gimli suddenly remembered a story his father, Gloin, had told him.

"Tauriel? She was one of the elves that saved him and his friends from spiders in Mirkwood. Aye! And she fell for young Kili, my father told me all about when she saved his life!" Gimli realised he had said too much, but it was too late.

"Yes, she chose a dwarf!" Legolas spat out the words with a hatred that Gimli had never before heard in an elf. "She knew that I loved her, yet she tormented me with this false love!"

Haldir stopped, sensing something was wrong; he snorted loudly. The two friends ignored him.

"But, you still love her?" Asked Gimli, he felt awful for bringing up his friend's dispair.

"Yes, yes I do, none other will mean more to me then her, and I fear my heart will break if I never see her again" Legolas turned to face the anxious dwarf behing him. He gave a weak smile as he saw Gimli's worried eyes.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, my friend." He said, Gimli could see his friend trying to hold back his tears yet again.

"Hush now laddy, it's ok, I will always understand."

Legolas thanked his friend as they began to move on, back along the winding road on the hill. He spoke about his love as the sun moved across the blue sky.

"She is so beautiful, with hair the colour of the setting sun and eyes like emeralds, her voice always comforts me. The king banished her for a time, when she left in search of that dwarf, but he let her back into the kingdom after the war of five armies. But she would not talk to me, I don't know why." Legolas sighed as he remembered the way his heart had ached with her silence.

"Then, then it happened and I was banished. I went to Rivendell and that is where I joined the quest for the ring and met one of the best friends I have ever had."

Gimli beamed with happiness, the elf too was one of the closest friends he had ever had.

Legolas talked for hours of all the adventures he had had with Tauriel, he soon slipped into talking about his father.

"He used to be so happy, so filled with joy until mother died." He was very young when she had died, and his father had never been the same since.

"But now, I doubt he will even recognise me" The elf felt a deep sadness inside his heart.

* * *

They traveled for many weeks over rocky, silent hills and through deep rushing brooks. The days shortened and Gimli found the wind became colder and harsher, even on his rough skin.

Winter was coming.

"Ah, that should be enough to last the night!" Said Gimli, dropping a bundle of firewood onto the rocky ground.

"Are you ok Gimli, the weather must be very cold and it will be colder in the mountains," Legolas shouted over to him. He worried about his friend; unlike elves he felt the harsh stinging of cold air and icy drops of rain.

"Oh yes, I'm perfectly fine laddy!" Gimli called, Legolas laughed at his stubborness.

They slept under the stars that night. "They are beautiful," Gimli exclaimed, staring up at the deep blue sky.

"I remember a night much like this, when I still lived in Mirkwood." Legolas smiled to himself. He turned to Gimli.

"We were having a huge feast under the stars, with music and dancing, it was wonderful."

"I almost kissed her that night, under the stars." He breathed, remembering the wonderful night...

 _'The beautiful sound of music could be heard throughout the forest, as the Mirkwood elves had their feast under the stars. In the centre of a clearing surrounded by golden trees were the elves, they sat at long silver tables, laiden with food. At one end of the clearing were elven musicians, with their silver harps and wooden flutes._

 _Sitting at the head of one of the tables was King Thranduil, his silver hair fell over his shoulders. He was dressed in his finest robes, the deep red and shimmering gold made his piercing blue eyes even brighter. On the king's head sat a crown of gold, it glittered with diamonds, rubies and many other precious gems. Beside him was his brother, on his other was Legolas. The elven prince was dressed in sparkling silver robes, his golden hair was not braided but held back by a glistening crown, around his head. It was not as regal as his father's; just two strips of silver twisted together, but it was as beautiful._

 _Legolas longed to speak to Tauriel, he loved her greatly but he knew that she did not. He kept glancing at her every now and again, she was not far from him; she was standing by tall tree, talking to one of her friends._

 _"Go and talk to her!" Said a chuckling voice._

 _"Uncle! She doesn't even like me." Said Legolas, annoyed that his uncle had figured out what he had tried so hard to disguise. He looked over to his father, hoping he would tell his brother to be quiet. But he was engaged in conversation with one his friends._

 _Legolas bit his lip, she was after all the captain of the guard so it wasn't like he never saw her but every time he tried to tell her how he felt he just didn't know what to say. Finally he plucked up the courage to go and talk to her._

 _"Ok! I will go talk to her." Legolas declared, walking away from his annoying uncle._

 _He was in luck as he walked, anxiously, over to the she elf; her friend had walked away leaving it easy for Legolas to talk without interruption. 'Right!' He said to himself, looking at the ground 'I will say Tauriel, I really really ahhhoh umm...' He trailed off as he walked right into her!_

 _"Hi." He said. Uuh! He thought to himself, is that all I could think of?!_

 _"I mean, um , you look great!" He blushed as the words tumbled out of his mouth. But it was true; Tauriel wore a long, flowing white and silver dress and her red hair was tied into a single plait behind her, braided with silver flowers._

 _"Thankyou, I have to go, I- " Tauriel was about to walk away when Legolas grabbed her arm._

 _"Please, will you dance with me?" He expected her to say no, but to his surprise she agreed._

 _The musicians had begun to play a sweet melody, and other elves had begun to dance in the moonlit clearing._

 _Legolas took Tauriel's hand in his and placed his other on her waist, he smiled at her as they danced to the slow, beautiful song. Suddenly it quickened and they danced faster, among the many other elves. Legolas held her close as they moved amoung the other couples of elves, this was a dance the Mirkwood elves knew well. In unison the graceful dancers spun around their partners, catching them in their arms. Tauriel looked up at the prince, she felt a connection with him as their eyes met. He smiled at her, and found herself smiling back._

 _After the dance had finished they stood together, under the quiet of an old tree. They watched the other dances together, but they didn't speak. Legolas suddenly took Tauriel's pale hands in his and looked deep into her emerald eyes._

 _"Thank you for the dance, Tauriel." He heard his own voice shaking. Then he pulled her closer, and neared his face to her's, she moved her's closer to his..._

 _"Tauriel?!" A she elf called her name loudly. She quickly pulled away, an almost embarrassed look on her face._

 _"Sorry, I have to go," she said quietly as she walked over to her friend who had called her name. Legolas stayed, staring at the spot where she had just been, for the rest of the night.'_

 _"_ She never spoke of that night to anyone, not even me, it was as though it never happened." Gimli looked sadly at his friend, he had suffered so much.

"I'm sure you'll find her again lad," He said comfortingly.

Soon, the pair were sleeping, the stars watching over them.


	5. Chapter 5

Return to Mirkwood

Chapter 5

Gimli thought about Legolas's story last night, he hadn't realised how much his friend was going through. He hoped that, when he and Tauriel met again, they would forgive each other.

The wind blew colder and soon, icy snowflakes began to fall; it soon turned into a howling blizzard. They had riden a bit more that day but now, as the snow blocked their view of the path ahead, they had stopped and made a camp. Even behind the large rocks that sheltered them from the gale, Gimli shivered.

Legolas turned his head, "Gimli, you are cold aren't you. We don't want you freezing your little beard off" he chuckled. He took off his own cloak and gave it to Gimli, to wear over his own.

"Thanks lad," said Gimli as he pulled the extra cloak tightly around him and hudled next to Haldir, who was happily content, eating a carrot.

* * *

While Gimli and Haldir slept Legolas sat by the fire, he thought about what would happen when they reached Mirkwood. He wondered if Tauriel would be there, would she remember him, would she talk to him, would she greet him as a friend? All his worries bundled together in his mind, but he shook them off. He amused himself with cleaning his knives instead- they were covered with mud; he had dropped them earlier before the snow fall.

He sighed inwardly as he slipped them back into their sheathes, beside his arrows. He laid them on the ground and tried to rest.

Elves don't sleep, but Legolas couldn't even bring his mind to peace and rest. He stayed the whole night staring out into the blizzard, thinking about the beautiful she elf he longed to see.

The next morning Gimli woke with a start as Legolas roughly shook him awake.

"What? What?!" Shouted the dwarf, he slowly sat up, his head whirling a little. Gimli felt the warm morning sun on his face, quite a contrast from the icy chill last night.

"Look Mellon nin! " The excited elf beconed for Gimli to come to the entrance of their rocky shelter. The dwarf gasped with awe as he saw what the howling snow had hidden yesterday.

"The mountains" he breathed.

* * *

Haldir, Legolas and Gimli slowly treked up the snowy mountain side, they were aiming for a small pass through towering walls of stone, they all hoped that they were reach the other side without any trouble. But they were not so lucky.

They were just entering the pass, Gimli and Haldir trudged through the deep snow, the dwarf gently leading the horse by his bridle, while Legolas simply skimmed the surface. He ran over the snow to a high ledge, to survey their path.

"Now thats just showing off lad!" Scowled Gimli, not unkindly, as he and Haldir dragged themselves over to the ledge, they were relieved that the snow had melted here so it was firm stone to tread on. Legolas was about to reply when an arrow wizzed past his head; missing by mere millimetres. He looked around a saw three big mountain trolls approaching, armed with axes and one with a bow. The trolls were not much taller than Legolas, but they had huge, strong arms that could easily crush bone.

"We're not trespassing, simply passing through," Legolas called, hoping that there had only been a small misunderstanding.

The trolls didn't reply but continued towards the trio of travellers. Legolas drew his bow and aimed at one of the trolls, he suddenly stopped as he felt the sharp tip of a blade against his back. Two more trolls had silently crept up on them, Gimli struggled against one that had picked him up by the hood of his cloak, the troll was glaring at him.

"Stop moving dwarf! Or your elf friend is going to die!" One of the trolls spat at Gimli, Legolas felt the troll's sword dig deeper into his skin.

"What do you want with us?" Legolas questioned, he ignored the pain as the sword was pressed deeper into his back.

The troll behind him bent his head down and spoke in his ear, Legolas almost wretched at the foul stench emitting from the mountain troll.

"We're gunna eat ya!" He belowed. The other trolls laughed wicked, cruel laughs at their captives.

Haldir whinnied loudly as the smallest of the trolls grabbed his bridle and pulled it sharply. The trolls began to lead their captives to their cave, deep in the side of the snowy valley.

Legolas tried to look over at Gimli; the dwarf was being dragged through the cold snow by his cloak, but the troll behind him slashed at the elf with a dagger. Legolas tried not to cry out as the jagged blade cut through the skin on his arm, he could see blood seeping through his sleeve. " keep moving!" The troll shouted at him.

* * *

Haldir, Gimli and Legolas found themselves inside the cave, locked in a small cavern. They could see their weapons and bags of supplies just outside the door of thick metal bars, Haldir was tied up next Gimli's axe

Haldir whinnined quietly through the bars to his friends, he was afraid.

" Now now," Gimli comforted the horse, "we'll get out somehow."

"These are very stupid trolls," stated Legolas as he nimbly reached through the bars of their prison and took one of his knives in his hand.

"But then, what trolls aren't!" He chuckled. He brought his knife though the bars and twirled it in his hand. His other arm was hung limply at his side, it had stopped bleeding but was very painful.

Gimli laughed, but silenced as two shadows crept along the wall. Two of the trolls plodded around the corner.

"Haha, we won't be hungry tonight!" Cackled one to the other

Gimli glanced at Legolas, he was holding the knife behind his back. The trolls opened the door and stepped inside the cavern, they were quickly finished off.

Grabbing their weapons and supplies, Legolas and Gimli led Haldir away from the cavern, and straight into the three other trolls! Haldir ran out of the entrance of the cave, into the snow. Gimli swung his heavy axe onto the largest troll, it collapsed to the floor with a thud. Then he turned and finished off another, he saw Legolas stab his knives into the final troll, all pain from his arm forgotten.

They turned to each other and began to walk away, but one of the trolls wasn't dead; it grabbed at Legolas, sending him falling onto the snow. But he swiftly turned and sliced at the troll, it was finally dead, it's blood turning the snow red.

"That was close!" Breathed Gimli.

The elf stood and brushed himself off, then he realised that something was missing. He looked all around him in the snow.

"What is it lad? What have you lost?!" Asked Gimli, it must've been something precious he thought, his friend was frantically searching everywhere.

Legolas looked up as Haldir neighed loudly at him. The stallion was looking at something green in the glistening snow. Legolas ran over to the spot and picked up a small necklace.

"Thankyou Haldir," he sighed with relief, hugging the horse.

"What is that?" Gimli peered at the beautiful necklace; it had a fine silver chain and a small, delicate clasp at the back. He gasped at the beauty of the rectangular emerald that hung from the chain, it shone in the bright sun, it was rimmed with silver.

Legolas carefully put it back in his pocket, Gimli was mesmerised by the jeweled necklace; he had never seen anything more beautiful.

"I was going to give it to her, that night at the feast." Legolas explained, "but I never got the chance, I never had the right moment after that."

Gimli smiled at his friend, "I'm sure that you'll find that moment lad, everything will be just right."

"I hope so." Legolas smiled.

* * *

The encounter with the trolls had left Gimli and Haldir tired, Legolas had to walk slowly so that they could keep up, he ignored the pounding pain along his arm.

Soon, they reached the end of the mountain valley, it gave way to a vast sea of fields. They rested for a while, then continued their journey through the fields.

The dwarf and the elf rode a long way in just a few days; they didn't waste time.

"How's it going Haldir?!" Gimli called down to the white stallion, the only reply he got was a loud snort. Legolas laughed, so did Gimli.

After a few days more they entered Mirkwood.

"This is where elves live?" Gimli was suprised by his surroundings; the trees were dark and twisted and a thick rotting layer of leaves covered the earth.

"Yes, but it used to be so beautiful, it was called Greenwood then." Legolas remembered how it had used to be when he was only a boy. Soon the forest became so dense that they had to dismount from Haldir and walk by foot.

Gimli could sense his friend's anxiety as they wandered deeper into the woods, he saw him constantly looking around as if something was about to jump out at them. Then he remembered the spiders.

"Uh, Legolas?" He mumbled, "are there really hundreds of spiders?"

Legolas looked confused. "There used to be many, but I have not seen any signs of them since we got here." Gimli was relieved at this news.

They walked through the leafy mud for a few hours, they tried to keep each other's spirits up by telling stories and jokes, but it did not dim the dark atmosphere of the wood.

The sound of a snapping twig echoed through the silent forest.

"What was that?!" Gimli whispered, worriedly

Legolas didn't answer but just raised his bow, his arm stung with pain but luckily it was his left; not his dominant hand, so it wasn't so bad. The trees above them began to sway, the sound of many light feet skimming across the twigs and leaves echoed in their ears.

Seven elves emerged from the dark trees, their bows drawn. They surrounded the travelers in a tight circle. A tall, brown haired elf walked forwards and lowered his bow as he realised who was standing infront of him, his face was expressionless.

Legolas knew who stood in front of him; it was Goladrin, they had been good friends once.

"Goladrin!" He exclaimed, walking forwards to greet his old friend, but Goladrin raised his bow again, stopping Legolas in his tracks.

"How dare you come back here, traitor!" His voice traveled through the trees, Legolas was shocked, but then he remembered what Elrond had said to him; he was no longer their prince.

"I, I have come to-" Legolas was lost for words as he looked at Goladrin's hard stare.

"Save your words for the king, Legolas" he sneered, a cruel glint in his grey eyes...


	6. Chapter 6

Return to Mirkwood

Chapter 6

Nima walked past hundreds of orcs, all armed with swords, daggers and axes. He inspected each of them closely. The high roofed cavern stretched far, rows of fearsome orcs stood on the cold stone ground.

"This is the armour my lord," an Armourmaker brought forth a fiercsome looking orc, he was wearing the thick black armour and held a helmet under his arm. Nima circled; peering at the armour.

"It's good, where is mine?!" He demanded, he was looking forward to getting his own armour.

The orc lead him in a separate chamber and showed the orc leader his armour. It wasn't black but shiny metal.

"It is impenetrable my lord, even elvish arrows cannot get through your armour." The orc growled. Nima looked up and fixed the orc with a hard stare.

"Well done, get my soldiers ready we attack in two days!"

* * *

Legolas looked around him, the morning sun shone weakly through the twisted treetops, casting dappled light onto the molding ground. He and Gimli were flanked by the patrol of elves as they made their way to the heart of the wood. They eyed their weapons; they were being carried by two elves near to them.

Legolas looked around and saw to his dismay, and confusion, that Tauriel was not there. He looked at Goladrin who was leading the patrol, Haldir at his side, Legolas called out to him.

"Where is the captain of the guard?" He wished that she was there, he wanted to see her familiar red hair and hear her beautiful calm voice.

Goladrin didn't stop or turn around as he answered, "She is on an erand for the king; taking supplies to Rohan, they asked for help as their crops have failed. Why we should help them I don't know." He added.

Legolas glared at the back of Goladrin's head, he disliked his rudeness about the kingdom that had helped them in the war of the ring. "Why couldn't he send a messenger?" He questioned.

"The king doesn't trust anyone except Tauriel, I and a few others, after what you did to him he has lost his trust and faith in others. " His last words were harsh and stung the elf.

The walk across the bridge to the towering main doors seemed to take an age as Gimli and Legolas were taken to the king. One of the elves took Haldir and led him away.

They were led along paths of branches and past many curious elves, Legolas saw elves that he had once known well, but now they glared and whispered at his arrival.

Goladrin opened two heavy, golden doors. Legolas knew where the doors led. He looked down at Gimli and saw a mixture of awe and fear in the dwarf's dark eyes, he caught the elf's eye and smiled weakly. Only Goladrin and two others entered with them.

They both shuddered when a loud deep voice called from the shadows of the elven throne.

"Goladrin? What have you to show me?" The patrol leader stepped forwards and knelt down before the king, he lifted his head and spoke proudly.

"We found two creatures wondering in the woods, I thought you might like to see one of them," his voice contorted with cruelty.

He pushed the two captives into the centre of the room, below the throne. They fell to their knees, hands still bound. Legolas didn't look up as he heard the footsteps falling on the stairs to the throne.

Gimli gasped as Thranduil stepped into the light. He was wearing a pale blue robe, the colour of his eyes, which came to rest on the elf knelt before him. Legolas felt his eyes burning through him, but he lifted his head and looked at the king.

"What are you doing here?" Thranduil's voice was barley a whisper, but it still held so much anger and hatred.

"I -, I uh-," Legolas couldn't control himself, he simply bowed his head again, his long golden hair falling over his face.

"And what is this?!" Thranduil turned away and faced Gimli. The brave dwarf took a breathe and looked the king in the eye.

"I am Legolas's friend, your majesty." He said. Thranduil looked at Legolas then back to Gimli.

"An elf, friends with a dwarf?!" Thranduil exclaimed, then he paused, "ah yes, you were both in the quest for the ring." He turned back to Legolas, who was still looking at the floor.

"Did you think that going on the quest would make me forgive you?!" Thranduil looked down at the cowering elf, a mocking note in his voice.

"Leave him alone! The lad did it to save Middle Earth, he is a loyal and brave elf!" Gimli yelled at the king. Legolas tilted his head and caught his friend's eye.

"Gimli, don't," he whispered, but he was too late. Thranduil stooped down to the dwarf's hight and pointed at Legolas.

"That elf is a traitor, how dare you defend him!"

Thranduil motioned for the guards, "take him to the dungeons, he will rot there forever."

"No! Please leave him alone!" Legolas stood and tried to get to his friend but Goladrin grabbed him. He winced as the strong elf took hold of his wounded arm. Legolas watched, helpless, as Gimli was dragged out of the throne room. Only he, Goladrin and Thranduil remained.

Legolas stared at the golden doors as they shut with a thud. He stayed, his friend gone.

"Goladrin!" Thranduil's loud voice echoed around the empty room. "Leave us."

Legolas took in a sharp breathe as Goladrin let go of his arm, he watched as the elf who had once been his friend slowly slipped away.

* * *

It was just the two of them.

Legolas stood, facing the king. His hands were still bound and his arm still stung, but it was not as strong as the pain he felt in his shattered heart.

"So," Thranduil circled the elf, "You dare come back here, why?"

Legolas stared at the wall as he answered the raging king.

"I missed you." His three words were powerful and confident, but Thranduil saw right through them. He faced Legolas, he had to look down a little.

"You know what you did, did you think I would just let you come back and sit at my side?!" His mocking sneer burned into Legolas, but he held the king's glare.

"I didn't attack those spiders! We were ambushed!" He pleaded, but grief and rage was too strong for Thranduil to listen.

"Do you know how many loyal elves died?!" He suddenly whipped around and shouted at Legolas, despite the fear he saw in the young elf's eyes.

Legolas hung his head in defeat, his voice was a mere harsh whisper as he tried to hold back his tears.

"I'm sorry, father. It wasn't my fault, we -"

"Silence!" Thranduil roared, pushing his face close to the stunned elf. "You are not my son!" He hissed, all he saw was fear and shock in the blue eyes before him, but he continued spewing hatred at Legolas.

Finally Legolas couldn't hide his emotions anymore; his concealing mask was ripped away as he colapsed to his knees, hundreds of silent silver tears fell to the ground. His golden hair was soon soaked in his own tears, but Legolas couldn't stop them as they flowed down his cheeks.

He didn't react as Thranduil called his guards.

"Take him away." He ordered.

Legolas didn't object as two guards silently led him away.

* * *

Thranduil sat on his throne, he stared at the floor and thought about what had just happened only a few moments ago. He looked up as the doors opened and a figure walked in. She knelt before the king.

"My lord, I have sent the supplies to Rohan, they will be ok until their next crop." Thranduil only nodded his head. She rose and turned to walk away when the king called her back.

"Tauriel,"

She turned, curious at what he had to say.

"He came back. You should go see him, in the dungeons." the king's voice was without emotion, as though he was speaking to no one. Tauriel's eyes widened and she walked quickly from the throne room and down to the dungeons.

Her heart was racing as she hurried down the steps, she reached the entrance to the dungeons. She felt her whole body pounding as she opened the door to the prisons.

* * *

Gimli looked up as the barred door to his cell was opened; Legolas was roughly pushed into the small chamber. Gimli noticed the lines on his friend's face from his tears, he walked away from the door and sat in a corner, his arms wrapped around his knees.

"I'm sorry lad, I -" Gimli was lost for words. Legolas didn't answer, but lowered his head to his knees. The dwarf heard quiet crying, he moved over and put his arm around the defeated elf.

Gimli didn't know how long they had been sat there in silence, Legolas had stopped crying, he hadn't spoken a word. Suddenly the dwarf heard light, quick steps approaching. A she elf appeared at the bars of the door and stared at them, her face a mixture of surprise, relief and questions.

"Can we help you?" Gimli asked, Legolas didn't move or look up. The dwarf eyed the she elf warrily, she was wearing a brown tunic and had two daggers at her side. Then he noticed her red hair and remembered what Legoas had said.

Tauriel gazed down at the prisoners; a dwarf was sitting next to an elf who had his head buried in his knees, she gave a small gasp as she finally saw him again.

"Legolas!" Gimli hissed in his friend's ear, shaking him slightly, careful to mind his wounded arm. His friend looked round at him, his eyes were dull and his voice was quiet.

"What Gimli?" He said, irritated. The dwarf tilted his head towards the bars, Legolas looked over and instantly stood up, his heart beating fast. He slowly walked over to the door and stared at Tauriel in disbelief.

"Is it really you?!" Tauriel exclaimed, her green eyes lighting up. Legolas slipped his hands through the bars and took hers in his.

"Yes, yes it is me" he whispered softly. Tauriel held his hands tightly, Legolas winced slightly as his arm shot with pain.

"What happened?!" She exclaimed, loosening her grip. Legolas was about to reply then he saw a small black stone around her neck, with dwarvish letters engraved on it. Tauriel noticed he was looking and put it under her collar but she knew he had already seen it.

"Legolas, he was special to me -" Her eyes filled with pain as he let go of her hands.

"You always loved him didn't you Tauriel." He turned away and sat back in his corner, he looked at the wall; he couldn't bare to look at her.

As he heard her footsteps get quieter he knew that his was not the only heart shattered.


	7. Chapter 7

Return to Mirkwood

Chapter 7

Hundreds of orcs spilled out of the cave, like lava from a volcano. Nima and Ohla were leading them, their shining armour standing out from the mass of black metal. The army trampled through the wood, tearing through leaves and knocking down small trees. Finally they arrived at the Mirkwood caverns. They stopped before reaching the bridge and made camp. Ohla and Nima stepped up before their soldiers.

"Tomorrow the elves will die! But the King and his close companions we keep alive, I will kill them myself!"

* * *

"Now that wasn't very nice lad!" Gimli exclaimed as Tauriel walked away, Legolas deeply regretted what he had just done but he knew he could never reverse time. He sighed and walked over to the bars; he could see the shadow of his love dissapearing around the corner. He sat back down and took the necklace from his pocket and held it in his hand.

They didn't speak much to each other over the time they spent in the dark chamber, but then one day a guard took them to the King. Thranduil had a cold stare but none of the hostility he had shown before.

"You will be freed, but must remain within these walls." Legolas thought he saw the tiniest flash of a smile in his face.

"Thank you, your majesty." Gimli and Legolas bowed to the king, but he shook his head slightly

"Thank Tauriel, she was the one who persuaded me to let you go."

Legolas smiled.

* * *

Tauriel aimed her bow carefully and shot another arrow at the target. The cool air flowed into the training room from an open window. She aimed again but stopped when she heard the door open. Legolas walked in slowly, Gimli waited at the door. Legolas didn't want her to see the nervousness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I -" He stopped in suprise as Tauriel ran to him and hugged him tightly, he hugged her close too.

"I won't let you go again." She whispered. She felt a tear running down her cheek and pulled away. Legolas gently smoothed the tear away, he felt his heart racing; he had never been this close to her. He reached into his pocket but before he could draw out the necklace Goladrin rushed into the room.

"Tauriel! Orcs, hundreds of them coming through the back gates!" His voice was worried and fearful, he rushed off again to find soldiers.

"Here" Tauriel handed Legolas and Gimli their weapons, they had been in a far corner of the training room. All three ran into the halls to find that Orcs had already penetrated the back gates.

Orcs surrounded them, from all sides. Tauriel threw a knife at one of the approaching enemies, killing it swiftly. The orcs closed in but they were no match for the quick elves. Legolas quickly fired arrows and weilded his knives with ease, while Tauriel gracefully used her daggers.

Legolas looked around frantically for Gimli, he could not see him anywhere.

"Come on! Hurry!" Tauriel's cry brought him back from his worrying, all the orcs were dead, but this group was only the beginning of the vast enemy's army. He followed her as they ran out of the oak doors into the cold sun. A small frost had fallen, making the grassy ground rough and hard to tread on. They rushed to the river side where many orcs were fighting the elves, who were unprepared and had only few weapons; many elven bodies lay on the hard ground, the earth was slowing turning red with their blood.

The two elves fought side by side, bringing down their attackers swiftly. Legolas plunged his knife deep into the orc's skull and whipped around to see Tauriel doing the same with her opponent. Suddenly another orc crept behind her and lifted his heavy sword above her. Legolas quickly threw his knife, it found its mark. The orc tumbled back, and fell into the river, taking the knife with him.

Tauriel met Legolas's blue gaze for a moment before heading back off into the battle. He smiled a little to himself.

He ran after her, while still looking for Gimli. Finally he saw him; he was slicing at many orcs with his jeweled axe, knocking them down with heavy blows. Legolas and Tauriel joined him.

"Hey there!" He called over his shoulder to the dwarf, as he fired an arrow into a charging orc.

"About time you two showed up! Hahaha!" Laughed Gimli, killing another orc.

Legolas aimed his arrow at an orc, he aimed for a gap in the armour, just below his helmet. But he hadn't noticed another orc rushing towards him from the side. It threw a jagged knife towards the unsuspecting elf. Just as the knife was about to hit its mark, Legolas sensed it and lifted his knife to deflect the jagged weapon. The force of it knocked his own knife out of his hand, it spun across the frosty grass and was lost in the heat of the battle.

Legolas drew another arrow in his bow; his only weapon left. He shot the orc who had thrown the dagger, Gimli had already finished off the other one.

"Legolas!" Gimli called, "where's Tauriel?!"

Legolas looked around him, she was gone from his sight. He frantically searched for her while he slaid incoming orcs. He did not want to lose her; he had to find her. His head was begining to spin with worry as he still did not see her.

Suddenly, he caught sight of a red haired she elf, battling a huge orc with armour different from the other's. He must be the leader, he thought. He noticed that Thranduil was there too, helping Tauriel fight the huge beast.

Legolas ran over to help, he aimed at the leader, but his arrow only bounced off his armour. He shot another arrow but it missed as the orc turned away. Tauriel slashed out with her dagger, but the orc grabbed her arm and flung her away. She landed by large rocks, near to the edge of towering cliff that overhung the fast flowing river.

"No!" Legolas yelled and rushed over to her.

"Tauriel? Tauriel!" He shouted her name, but she didn't answer. He took her in his arms and held her tightly. He didn't care about the orcs anymore, everything faded except himself and Tauriel. Then he noticed a faint rise and fall of her chest. She opened her eyes as she took in a large, gulping breath.

"Thankyou," Legolas breathed to himself, but she held her head in her hands, blood was slowly seeping through.

"I, I can still fight!" She said determindly, but Legolas kept her sat down. He took a piece of cloth from his pocket and held it to her wound.

"Stay here, you'll be ok." He said softly, gently moving her to hide behind one of the rocks, her could see the hurt in her green eyes.

He was about to hug her, but he remembered himself and simply handed her her knife ; it had landed near her. She smiled softly, then he ran back to the orc. It had Thranduil cornered at the edge of the cliff, a few more steps would send him tumbling into the deep, raging water. He realised that the king had no weapons, he was defenseless against the orc that towered above him.

Legolas reached for another arrow, hoping to distract the orc. His heart skipped a beat as his hand grasped air, where an arrow should be. He had no more weapons. The orc was near the edge of the cliff, there was only one thing that would stop him, he dropped his bow to the cold ground.

Legolas knew what he had to do.

He ran across the battle field, dogding orcs as he went. He ran at the orc, throwing all his weight into the giant beast. They both tumbled over the edge of the rocky cliff. The orc fell down into the cold, dark water, but Legolas managed to cling on to the rough stones that protruded from the cliff face.

Thranduil leant over the side of the cliff, he was shocked by the sudden defeat of the orc, he was afraid that he had lost his son, forever. He breathed with relief as he saw the golden haired elf still hanging on.

Tauriel looked on in horror, she had seen her friend fall over the cliff. She tried to stand but her head wizzed with pain, she didn't care. With confident steps she hurried over and saw Thranduil reaching a hand over the cliff; she sighed with relief.

"What are you doing lad?!" Called Gimli, as he rushed over to the cliff. He scolded the elf, but he wasn't angry for long.

"Well..." Smiled Legolas, looking up at the trio. He reached up his hand to Thranduil, then he stopped.

"Don't move!" He shouted. The rocky cliff was breaking, a large crack wormed its way through the stone. If he put his weight on it, even though elves were light, it would surely break, sending them all into the perilous river. Legolas drew back his hand.

His friends realised that Legolas would not climb back up; the cliff top would not support all of them.

"Don't you dare even think about it laddy!" Cried Gimli, but he knew there was no way of stopping him.

"Gimli, you were the best friend I ever could've had," Said Legolas, the dwarf smiled weakly, his blood running cold.

"Take my hand!" Tauriel leaned over the crumbling rock, her hand outstretched. She felt blood running down her cheek from her wound. Legolas took something from his pocket and placed it in her hand. It was a silver necklace.

Tauriel took the emerald and silver token and gazed at Legolas as he spoke again.

"Tauriel," whispered the elf, " I have always loved you, and I will never stop loving you, ever."

Her eyes began to fill with tears as she said what her heart had been yearning to say for a long time.

"I never realised how much you meant to me until you were gone, and now you are leaving again," many silver tears fell down her face as she whispered to him,

"I too will never stop loving you, ever."

Legolas smiled up at her, but his face suddenly turned to shock as the split along the cliff widened, with a loud cracking sound, Gimli fell over to his side as the force of the break echoed through the ground. The rocks began to shudder and rattle; the cliff top was slowly sliding over the edge. Legolas felt sharp pain run through his wounded arm; he held on with one hand now. Legolas looked up as his father, who stared on in shock.

"Please, don't let go!" Thranduil cried out, " I'm sorry for everything, ion nin." A single shining tear ran down his cheek.

Legolas forgave his father with all his heart.

"Thankyou, Ada." He whispered softly.

The clifftop tumbled away into the dark raging water...


	8. Chapter 8

Return to Mirkwood

Chapter 8

Tauriel heard screaming; she knew it was her own voice but it sounded distant and echoed. She screamed his name over and over, she felt Thranduil pulling her away from the crumbling cliff but she resisted, pushing him away. The wound on her head stung, but her wounded heart hurt more.

"Tauriel, we must get away from the cliff!" Thranduil shouted, she heard the grief and anger in his voice. Tauriel walked slowly away from the raging river, she colapsed to her knees, holding the necklace tightly. She looked up to see her king staring out over the cliff, a dark shadow clouding in his eyes.

They stood at the edge of the cliff in silence, then Gimli spoke out.

"His death won't be in vain, we shall not let orcs rule Mirkwood!" He raised his axe and ran back into the battle, Thranduil and Tauriel followed the brave dwarf.

Thranduil fought with all his strength alongside Tauriel and Gimli, he had picked up a fallen sword and now weilded it with ease and skill. Although blinded with grief, he swiftly knocked down the orcs.

Gimli looked for the stables; he hadn't seen Haldir.

He found the horses trying to kick down their stable doors as orcs led each one away one by one. Gimli saw that Haldir was being dragged away forcefully, he ran over and knocked down the orc.

"Oh little dwarf." A huge orc with armour the same as the one before laughed cruely and harshly, menacingly marching towards the dwarf.

"So this is your horse is it, well he's mine now!" The orc leader grabbed Haldir's bridle and pulled him away, Gimli charged forward towards Haldir, the stallion was wide eyed with fear. But the fearsome orc reached out his sword and stopped the dwarf.

Gimli suddenly turned as he heard Tauriel yell; he turned around to see her fighting with a tall, thin orc, she twisted around elegantly and plunged her dagger into the orc. However when Gimli turned again, Haldir was gone.

He returned to aiding the elves, vowing that he would find Haldir; he had already lost one friend.

* * *

They fought valiently and bravely but the elves were outnumbered and Thranduil could only do one thing to save his people.

"Elves! Run to the forests, we cannot win this fight!" His clear voice sounded out across the battle field, and the surviving elves fled from the orcs.

The three also ran but they were halted as a great orc barred their path, Tauriel swung her dagger but the orc simply knocked it from her hand.

Many more orcs surrounded them, Thranduil dropped his sword and his friends followed.

The orcs closed in...

* * *

The orcs dragged the dwarf and two elves through the dark tangled forest, all the way to their cave under the ground.

They found themselves pushed through a small opening in the cave wall. It was dark inside, and the cavern was low roofed; barely reaching above the elf's heads. One of the orcs slammed the thick wooden door shut and peered through the small bars at the top.

"Our king will here soon, I doubt you will ever see your precious forest again!" He laughed deeply, then slowly walked away.

Tauriel knelt down, her back against the cold, stone wall, she took the delicate necklace from her pocket and clasped it in her hands tightly. She looked up as Gimli approached her, he sat beside her but when he tried to speak he found no words.

"I wish I had told him how much he meant to me." Tauriel whispered. She tried to smile a little. "Did he ever talk about me? She asked.

Gimli smiled. " Oh yes, he spoke of you many times. He told me of the time he danced with you, under the stars."

Tauriel looked down at the emerald necklace in her hands and her eyes lit up as she remembered the beautiful night. "Yes, yes that was wonderful."

She looked up again and saw that Thranduil was stood in the shadows staring at something far away, something only he could see. He hadn't moved from the spot for a while now; Tauriel rose and walked towards him. She said his name, quietly, but he didn't answer. She said it a little louder.

This time he slowly turned his head towards her, a pale shadow clouded his eyes and his voice was weak.

"He's gone." He bowed his head to the floor and cried a single silver tear; it dropped silently to the rough stone ground.

Tauriel put a gentle arm around the destroyed king, he turned away.

"There is nothing left, we must now await our fate at the hands of the orcs." He said no more.

Tauriel turned back to Gimli, and they continued their talk.

"He wouldn't stop talking about you," Chuckled the dwarf halfheartedly, trying to hold back tears, he couldn't believe that his best friend was really gone, forever. They talked of all the times they had spent with their fallen friend, Gimli talked about his friend's bravery throughout the war of the ring and Tauriel told of the Five Armies and how he had fought against the mighty Bolg.

All the while that they were talking, Thranduil listened in silence. He felt a cold emptiness in his heart; he didn't care what happened to him. Grief blurred his vision and he slowly sank to the floor.

Tauriel hurried over to her king, he had suddenly fallen to the ground, his head was bowed low.

"My king, I -" Tauriel knew that no words word comfort either of them. Thranduil slowly lifted his head; his face was pale and tear stained.

"I feel as though the peace in my heart is shattered into thousands of icy shards, they will never be fixed; my wound will not heal." He whispered into the shadows. All three mourning soldiers sat together in the small light glowing from the barred window above the door, Thranduil looked up and his voice shook as he uttered sacred elvish words.

"Losto vae ion nin, guren níniatha n'i lû n'i a-govenitham. N'i lû tôl posta vae, novaer Legolas."

They sat in silence for days, mourning the loss of the great friend, and son..

* * *

The line that Thranduil says is-

Sleep well my son, my heart shall weep until I see you again. Until then rest well, farewell Legolas.


	9. Chapter 9

Return to Mirkwood

Chapter 9

Falling. Falling. Falling. A hundred emotions. A thousand memories. The icy water suffocating. Water all around. No way out. Falling through water. Falling. Going dark. Falling. A bright light, then... Nothing.

A cool silver light flooded in as he opened his eyes. The smell of forest surrounded him, but it was like no forest he had ever been in; not even the beautiful forest of Lothlorién compared to this. The trees were tall and straight, their trunks and branches shone silver, they held golden leaves, and not a single one had fallen to the ground.

He was in a clearing, the cool soft grass was beneath him. He looked down and realised that his arm was no longer wounded, and his sleeve was no longer torn. He stood slowly and looked all around, then he saw a figure through the trees. The figure was ghost like; moving silently over the ground, stirring not one blade of grass. He knew who it was, but couldn't belive it. As the figure glided closer he felt so much joy in seeing her; it had been many many years. He remembered the day she had died, so much sadness and confusion. Now he felt calmed and quieted in her presence.

"Is this what its like to die?" He asked, quietly. His mother stood before him, her golden hair fell lightly onto her silver robe. She took his hands and looked deep into his blue eyes, her voice was clear and quiet.

"Yes, my son. But you cannot stay here."

The elf looked up again, a puzzed look on his face. " what do you mean? I am dead; I fell"

His mother shook her head, "you must save your people. Take these." She took a low branch from a tree, it seamlessly detached from the tree like melting ice, and it shrunk and twisted itself into a beautiful silver bow. She next made beautiful arrows and a shining white quiver. She handed them to the curious figure before her.

"They will always return to you, you will never lose them." She smiled and placed a hand on her son's cheek. "Be safe, my son."

Everything began to fade, he reached for his mother's hand but it slipped through his as he returned to the real world...

* * *

Days passed, and the prisioners saw no light, no food or drink.

"What are they waiting for?! Why don't they just kill us now!" Cried Gimli, frustrated and confused. No one aswered.

Suddenly there was the sharp sound of orcs shouting, and the clash of metal on metal. Tauriel stood quickly and tried to peer out of the small barred window; but she could not see much to her left or right.

One of the orc guards wizzed past the window, retreating from his pursurer; a cloaked figure ran to him and plunged a knife into his back. Tauriel jumped back, scared. The other orc jumped behind the figure and slashed down his heavy sword, but the figure elegantly raised his knife and brought into crashing down onto the orc.

Gimli was stood too, but was stationary near the wall. Thranduil did not react; he only lifted his head, his once bright eyes full of dark shadow.

Tauriel walked back as the figure turned and walked towards the door. She stepped away as it slowly opened, scraping along the stone floor. The figure was wearing a dark cloak, he was tall and silent as he entered the prison. His hood was pulled low over his face; masking it with a dark shadow. His voice was calm, as he spoke to the wary captives.

"I know where they have your weapons. It is safe, all the orcs in this passage are dead."

Tauriel hesitated, then left to find the weapons, Gimli following. Thranduil looked at the figure, but didnt move.

"Who are you?" He asked, his voice was rough and sore from the silence. The figure was about to approach when Tauriel returned, carrying the weapons.

The mysterious figure turned to face them all.

"Follow me, I know the way out." He turned but stopped as Tauriel spoke harshly.

"How do we know youre not some orc trick?!"

The figure took a step towards her, his face still hidden in darkness. Tauriel didnt flinch but pressed on.

"Why should we trust you?" She was filled with many emotions, her mind had been changed by the dark cave.

Although his face was covered, Tauriel knew he was staring at her, " because i'm the only chance you have."

* * *

Four figures moved silently through the dimly lit hallway; the cloaked figure at the back. He had not spoken any more. All was silent. Suddenly an orc jumped out from a narrow set back in the stone wall. The cloaked figure drew his knife and swiftly killed the orc. Then, Gimli looked closer at the knife; he recognised the white handle.

"Where did you get that?" He asked, Tauriel also saw it.

"I found it in the river." Claimed the figure, quietly. Tauriel turned away, and a flash of emotion flickered in Gimli's eyes.

Soon, they stopped at a split in the path, Thranduil turned to the figure, his eyes still clouded. "Which way?"

The figure pushed past the three and pointed to the left. Tauriel suddenly realised that their guide had an elvish bow slung on his back. His cloak was of elvish material too. She stopped in her tracks.

The figure turned, slowly to face the she elf. "Who are you?" She demanded, but a hint of fear rose in her voice.

He pushed back his hood.

* * *

Tauriel looked deep into the blue of his eyes, her heart filled with disbelief, but also with joy. Gimli stared too, his eyes wide. The dwarf walked towards the elf and hugged him tight.

"You are the craziest, stupidest, most amazing elf I have ever met!" Tears rolled down his face.

Thranduil hurried forwards and held his son tightly, both father and son cried tears of joy.

"Ion nin..." Thranduil whispered softly. Legolas held his father even tighter. Finally he pulled away.

He looked at Tauriel, who still had a look of confusion painted upon her face. But as he was about to walk towards her, orcs began to spill into the hallway. The sound of their calls was sharp to their ears, and the scraping of their heavy armour echoed around the stone chambers. They pushed them out, into the cold autumn sun.

The orcs drew their weapons and advanced, the huge orc Gimli had tried to fight with in the battle appeared from the ring of orcs; there were about 30 of them. The leader shouted out, his crackled voice echoing around the misty forest.

"I am Nima! King of the orcs! Sauron may have fallen but we are still strong. You will not escape! " He drew his own sword and pointed it to the sky. "Kill them!"

The many orcs ran to the four friends, they were in a clearing edged with trees; there was only open ground. Legolas drew an arrow in his bow, silver on silver. It shot so easily, so perfectly. Tauriel weilded her daggers and Gimli held his axe high above his head. Thranduil held his sword in his hands and stayed close to Legolas; he would not lose his son again.

The orcs got closer and closer. The fight began.

It was not long until all the friends lost sight of one another, Legolas frantically searched for Tauriel; he needed to be with her. But all he could see was the swarming mass of orcs in every direction. He caught a flash of Gimli striking down his enemies but in a second he was gone again. Legolas swung knife around; slashing at the few orcs fight lasted a long time, there were no pauses between enemies; after one was slain many more were ready to swarm in.

But even the many orcs were no match for the brave fighters; soon, all their opponents were dead. Legolas looked around him, his father was helping Gimli up from the frosty ground. He smiled, hus father had never been such close friends with a dwarf. Then he realised someone was gone, his head spun with anxiety and fear ;where was Tauriel?

Legolas looked up at his father as he shouted over to him. "She followed six stragglers back into the cave! I tried to stop her but she got away from me."

Without hesitation, Legolas ran into the caverns, he soon heard the sound of dagger on sword. He ran into a small hall, with separate tunnels leading away from it. Tauriel was swiftly finishing off more orcs, soon they all lay dead on the ground. Tauriel didn't notice Legolas, and continued around the corner down one of the passages. Six orcs, his father had said six; there were only five there. Legolas quickly ran after Tauriel, but he was too late. He stopped arubtly as he heard her scream, it pierced through his ears and into his heart.

* * *

Tauriel felt the cold of metal on her throat, Nima towered behind her, his other hand held her arms tightly behind her. He forced her forwards, Legolas turned the corner just as they did. His eyes met hers, his were filled with fear. She tried to move away as Nima's sickly voice sounded by her ear.

"You killed my second in command, Ohla will be avenged!" She realised that Ohla was the orc Legolas has killed, she found herself drowning in fear for her friend.

She cried out as he pressed the blade further into her skin. Legolas dropped his knife and his bow to the stone ground.

"Please!" He pleaded, his voice shaking slightly, but still strong. "Don't hurt her!

Tauriel found it hard to breathe, the icy blade was beginning to cut her skin. She tried not to wretch as Nima's hot, rotting breath fell close to her face.

" Little elf," he mocked, "you think you can save her? Well i challenge you to a fight! You will surely die anyway!" He laughed cruely, Legolas picked up his knife with shaking hands.

Nima let go of Tauriel and threw her against the stone wall, she crumpled to the ground with a thud, unconsious. Legolas took a step towards her, but Nima slashed out with his sword. Legolas looked at her limp body, he had to win this, for her.

He ran forwards, knife across his body. Nima thrust out his long sword but Legolas avoided it and went to stab his knife into the orc, but Nima twisted around and his sword missed the elf by just centimetres. Legolas jumped up and over Nima's head, he landed silently and plunged his knife out, but it only hit thin air. Nima charged, pushing Legolas into the hard wall, he quickly moved aside as the huge orc brung his sword crashing down. Before he could regain his balance, Legolas stabbed his knife into the orc king.

Nima growled and his voice gurgled and spat as he tried to speak.

"We will, we will rule again! You have won today, but orcs will rule Mirkwood!" A loud breath escaped the orc, then he fell back, his darkened eyes staring at nothing.

Legolas dropped his knife, trying to get his breath back. He suddenly turned as he heard quiet groaning. Tauriel had sat up, leaning against the stone. He ran over and knelt beside her.

"Are you ok?" He asked gently, placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and nodded. Legolas helped her up. Tauriel looked at the body of the orc, a black mound in the shadows.

"You killed him." She whispered. She wrapped her arms around her friend and felt tears running down her cheeks. "I was so scared." She held onto him, as though he was the only other thing in the world. He pulled back and gently wiped away her tears, he moved her face up to his.

"I would never have let him hurt you." He smiled and leaned forwards to kiss her. Their lips were so close he could almost feel hers on his. But a sudden yelling stopped him.

"Legolas?! Tauriel?!" It was Gimli and Thranduil. Legolas turned away, frustrated. He saw that Tauriel also had an annoyed expression, but she kept hold of his hand tightly.

Gimli smiled as he saw his friends, unaware of what he had interupted. Thranduil followed; he no longer looked silent but a new fire had burned inside him, happiness and freedom guided him once again. Gimli looked over at the dead orc, and pulled a silly face at it.

"A, good timing; it seems like you took care of 'oh so great king orc'" he chuckled, a new joy had too got rid of his sadness. Legolas scowled at his friend.

"Oh sure Gimli, great timing." He said, sarcastically. Tauriel tried not to laugh. Gimli looked on, confused then he noticed that their hands were entwined.

"Oh." He said quietly, "well, um... anyway uh..." He turned away as Legolas raised his eyebrows at his friend. Thranduil took over from the embarrassed dwarf.

"We found the battle survivors, they have a camp in the forest, we will lead them home, together." He walked towards his son, Tauriel moved away. Legolas hugged his father close.

"Together, father."


	10. Chapter 10

**the final chapter of the story is here! Thanks to everyone who has followed this far, much appreciated :)**

 **The final part of Return to Mirkwood, will Legolas be welcomed home? Will love be on his side? ...**

* * *

Return to Mirkwood

Chapter 10

A few days had passed since the death of the orcs and the Mirkwood elves had returned home. Not much damage had been done to the underground city, everyone returned to their normal lives, now safe from evil.

Legolas strode happily through the bright halls, he had just come back from seeing Haldir; the brave stallion had managed to escape the orcs, it was him who had lead Thranduil and Gimli to the hiding elves! The noble horse was resting in his stable, he had been visited lots by Legolas and especially Gimli; the dwarf had a special in Haldir's heart.

As Legolas rounded a corner he bumped into Thranduil. The King smiled and put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Ion nin, today will be a day to remember!" It would indeed be a great day. Thranduil had announced a huge feast in honour of his son's return, the King was already dressed in his finest robes and was heading towards The Glade; where the feast would take place. He looked at Legolas, he was still in his regular clothes.

"Follow me," Thranduil beckoned with an outstretched hand. He led his son into his chamber. The walls were gleaming white and a large window overlooked the small orchard, Thranduil opened a tall, dark wooden closet. A beautiful robe stood in the closet, it was a pale silver-blue and was adorned with silver thread and beads. Long silver boots stood at the bottom of the robe along with silver tights that matched the robe.

"For me?!" Legolas stared, wide eyed, at his father, he touched the soft fabric with awe.

Thranduil nodded, smiling widely. "Yes, my father gave it to me so I am passing it on to you now."

* * *

The robe fit perfectly. Legolas looked at his reflection in the ornately framed mirror. The robe was not very long, only down to his knees, but his silver boots and the high collar made him look a little taller. He watched his father smile proudly in the reflection of the mirror and then take something from the back of the closet, Legolas recognised it.

Thranduil handed the silver crown to his son, Legolas had had the crown for many many years; it had been made by Thranduil himself. The twisted silver felt cool on Legolas's fingers as he carefully took it from his father.

"Here" Thranduil pulled a stool infront of the mirror and sat Legolas down. He took his son's golden hair in his hands and began to carefully braid it in a delicate circle around his head, with a long hanging braid infront of each ear.

Legolas smiled; this is how it had been long ago, now father and son were close again.

When Thranduil was finished he placed the silver crown on Legolas's head, he hugged him and then led him into The Glade.

Many elves were gathered in the large green clearing, wearing brightly coloured gowns and robes. Elvish musicians were playing soft, haunting songs at the far end of the clearing. A dark haired elf approached Legolas and dipped his head in greeting, it was Goladrin.

"I am sorry for the way I treated you before, my prince." He kept his head bowed but Legolas bid him stand.

"There is nothing to be sorry for, old friend." He hugged the once worried elf, he was glad the old Goladrin had returned. The newly high spirited elf went off to join his friends at one of the long tables.

Thranduil turned to his son and lead him to a slightly smaller table, it was silver and round, not like the dark long ones that also stood at one end of The Glade.

"I invited two special guests, I'm sure that they cannot wait to see you."

Legolas looked at the figures sat at the table, a dark haired man stood and walked proudly over to him, a beautiful elven maiden at his side.

"Aragorn!" Legolas laughed with joy as his old friend embraced him. "And Lady Arwen." He bowed to the smiling queen.

Aragorn and Arwen lead the joyful elves to their seats at the table, Gimli was there also, dressed in fine golden clothes. "Well, I suppose elven clothing isn't all that bad." Chuckled the dwarf, although he secretly didn't like it one bit he wanted his friend to have no troubles.

All the while they ate, they shared stories and laughed and joked together but Legolas constantly searched for Tauriel amoungst the many gathered elves. Aragorn noticed his friend's anxiousness.

"What troubles you, Legolas?"

"I am looking for someone, but she does not appear to be here." Legolas furrowed his brows in annoyance. Gimli explained to the puzzled Aragorn and Arwen.

"He is very in love with the las you must understand, she helped us fight against fearsome orcs and-" he was cut off as Legolas spilled out his love for the she elf;

"She is so beautiful, with hair like the sunset and eyes of emeralds, her voice is like the summer breeze. She is so skilled and brave, no one compares to her." He rested his head on his hands and stared off into the distance, dreaming about his love.

Aragorn gave Gimli a look as if to say 'when did this happen?!' Thranduil laughed quietly, beside the dwarf, but they all suddenly gazed up as a shadow fell over them. A beautiful she elf stood behind the dreaming prince. She coughed lightly, holding back laughter. Gimli tried as well, but couldn't; he let out a loud chuckle, making Legolas jump.

Tauriel's silvery laugh filled his ears and he quickly turned around and stood, but in his haste he tripped on his chair and fell onto his back on the soft grass, he looked around, embaressed. All his friends and Thranduil were roaring with laughter and Legolas laughed too for no harm had been done. Tauriel helped him up, he smiled greatfully at her.

Legolas sat Tauriel down beside him, he found it hard not to stare; she was wearing a flowing lilac gown, with a gold belt balanced on her hips, and her red hair was all down except for her fringe which was held back in a two delicate braids behind her head.

Aragorn, who sat beside Legolas, leant over and whispered in his ear.

"She is indeed beautiful, I am very happy for you, brother." He smiled proudly at the prince that he had shared the perilous journey with, so many years ago, he had become a true brother to him.

* * *

The happy elves, and their friends feasted, sang and talked until the silver moon rose high into the deep blue sky, a thousand stars shimmering around it.

Tauriel sat between the prince and Gimli, resting her hands on her knee, she felt so much happiness when she was around the prince. Her heart lept and butterflies beat their wings in her stomach as Legolas silently slipped his hand into hers, he looked round at her and she reflected his gentle smile.

Soon, the musicians began to play a beautiful song and many elves took their partners and danced to the sweet music.

Legolas felt Thranduil kick his foot under the table, 'ask her to dance!' The king mouthed.

The nervous elf stood slowly and held out his arm to Tauriel.

"May I have this dance?" He was no longer anxious, but full of life and love. She took his arm and they walked to the centre of The Glade, the musicians playing the sweet song. He looked back over at the table to see all his friends and his father beaming back at him, Gimli gave him a little wink.

He turned back as he felt Tauriel slip her hand into his, her other on his shoulder. Legolas gently placed his other hand on her waist, his heart beating fast. She smiled up as him as they gracefully glided over the lush grass.

They danced together under the moon and stars for hours. All the songs had been slow and beautiful, but suddenly the musicians began a fast, lively dance. Legolas remembered this song; it was the one that he had danced with Tauriel to, the many many years ago. She remembered it too.

"This song has always been on my mind, ever since that night you asked me to dance." She said quietly, as the pair flew around the grassy floor. He tightened his hold of her hand and replied in his soft voice.

"Yes, I heard it once again on my travels and I could not stop thinking about you for days after that."

Finally the dance ended and Tauriel moved away slowly, her heart pounding. Legolas came up behind her and covered her eyes with his hands. She felt him carefully leading her somewhere, the music got quieter. When he pulled his hands away she gasped in wonder; it was the old tree that they had watched the dancing from, all those years ago.

She touched the silvery trunk of the ancient tree, and leant against it, tired from her dance. They were sheltered here, although they were hidden from The Glade, the moon still shone through the twisted branches of the old tree.

Legolas watched the beautiful she elf as she rested her head on the tree, he was so happy now; she loved him and that was all that mattered to him now, he walked over to her. Then she took something out of her small silk bag, a necklace, and placed in his hand. The silver and emerald necklace felt cool and light in his hands, he stepped behind Tauriel and gently moved her hair over her shoulder and fastened the necklace.

She looked down; the emerald reflected the light of the moon and stars, she had always kept the necklace with her, wherever she had gone. She took a deep breath as she felt Legolas slip his arms around her waist, he placed his head next to her shoulder.

"It matches your eyes." He whispered softly into her ear. Tauriel breathed deeply again and turned around in his arms, she whispered back to him "Thankyou."

She placed her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer to him. Legolas felt his heart racing as he drowned in the steady gaze of her eyes.

He lifted a hand and brushed some stray hair away from her face, he kept his hand on her cheek, she moved her face up towards his. Tauriel could feel his heartbeat racing, just like hers. She looked into his blue eyes, nothing could separate them now.

He leant forwards and captured her lips in hers. It was only them in the world, no one could ever come between them.

Tauriel moved back, leaning against the silver tree to steady herself; she felt so happy her head was beginning to spin, but she didn't care. She held him tighter, still embraced in the kiss and he too held her closer to him.

He felt a hint of sadness as she finally pulled away, but he pushed it away as she placed her head on his chest and whispered the words he never dreamed he would hear her say so many years ago.

"Le melin, Legolas."

He moved his head down to her and kissed her forehead. "Le melin, hiril vuin. I love you and I will never stop loving you, ever."

They entwined their hands and began to walk back to their friends, who were still seated at the table. They walked slowly across the shining grass, together.

Two lovers under the beautiful night sky of Mirkwood.

* * *

 **thanks so much to all my followers and those who have helped me to make this a better story, please leave reviews.**

 **Thanks**

 **Golden Stars Light Your Way .:***


	11. Epilogue

**so this is a little epilogue to finish off the Return to Mirkwood story. I hope you like it.**

 **Gold .:***

* * *

Return to Mirkwood

Epilogue

"Grandad grandad!" The little elf ran to Thranduil and the King plopped him on his knee, a smile spread wide across his face.

The little elf brushed golden hair away from his face as he looked up at Thranduil, "When will Ada be back Grandad?"

"Soon, little one. He is still out hunting with your Nana and The Lord of Mirkwood." Thranduil laughed, everything was so wonderful again; Mirkwood was returning to the beautiful green forest it had once been, and the prince, his son had returned and married the one he loved.

* * *

A while later, Thranduil looked up as the golden doors opened. The little elf jumped off his knee and leapt into his father's arms. "Ada! Nana! Gimli!" His joyful shouts echoed around the hall.

Gimli smiled at his best friend's son, a twinkle in his bright eyes. The dwarf had decided to stay in Mirkwood with the elves, Thranduil had made him the high lord of Mirkwood. The dwarf embraced the young elf, then handed him to his mother.

"We're back, ion nin." Tauriel rubbed noses with her son then took his hand to lead him away to his chambers to dress him for diner, before she left she gently kissed the prince beside her. "Le melin Legolas."

* * *

The Evening Feast was as grand as any other that night, glowing candles lit the vast hall and many elves sat around many tables. At the head of the hall sat Thranduil, Lord Gimli on one side and Legolas and Tauriel on the other.

Legolas turned to his beloved, Tauriel and took her hand in his. "Look how far we have come," He looked over their people and smiled, years ago there had been many orcs attacking the grand chambers, now there was only peace.

"Grandad!" The young elf was sat on Tauriel's lap, he peered round to Thranduil.

"Yes, little prince?" He chuckled, 'he's just like Legolas was when he was young' he thought to himself.

"Please tell me a story!"

Thranduil shook his head, "later little one; I shall tell the story of the dragon under the mountain!" An excited look came over the youngster, he had never heard that story before.

"Aye, and maybe tomorrow I shall tell the story of how I took down more orcs than your father in Helms Deep!" Gimli boomed, Legolas gave him a sarcastic look, "did you really slay more than me?"

"Stop bickering you two." Tauriel laughed. She placed her son in an empty seat besides her, layered with cushions so that the small elf could reach the table. "Now, it is time for diner, little one.

* * *

"And then, the great Smaug was slain! By Bard the Great and his son." Thranduil shouted, pretending to fire a great arrow into the heart of the dragon.

"He fell, crashing upon Lake town, dead!" The King took a bow as the little elf clapped his hands together and giggled.

"We had lots of adventures in Lake town, including the mighty Bolg!" Legolas crept up behind his son, picking him up and whirling him around the room to his bed.

"But that is another story, ion nin." He tapped his son's nose gently and tucked the sheets around him. Tauriel and Gimli stood; they had been sitting in two big chairs near the bed, listening to Thranduil's telling of Tauriel's story, for she had seen the mighty beast slain.

Gimli bid goodnight to the others and exitted the chamber, soon followed by Thranduil.

"Goodnight my sweet." Tauriel kissed her son lightly on his forehead then left the room.

Legolas gazed down at his little son, and also kissed his head.

"Ollo vae abarad, my precious son."

* * *

 **ollo vae abarad - sweet dreams until morning**


End file.
